gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leader for a few days
First fanfic featuring the Animal Army. Summary When the farm causes Colonel Snout to flip out, he decides to be out of town for a few days for vacation and leaves Deadeye in charge of the farm. However, Deadeye began to get a little disoriented and calls Serena and Clemont to help him. Will he be able to do a great job controlling the farm while his boss is out? Characters Main characters: Deadeye Francois Colonel Snout Serena Clemont Minor characters: Max Beatrice Kesha Blizzard Bonnie Pepper Story It was a normal day at the Animal Army farm. And Colonel Snout was reading the morning paper. The local newspaper place is named 'Kalos Breaking News'. "Team Flare attacks a bear's den and mother bear attacks Team Flare back, leaving two dead and five injured..." mumbled Colonel as he read the newspaper. "Bull is arrested for crashing party and destroying cake..." As the large pork read the newspaper, Beatrice, one of the hens, and a cow, Kesha, went up to him and began to talk at the same time. "Hey Colonel! I need a bucket to feed Stoutland." "Colonel, have you seen my lucky rabbit statue!" said Kesha and Beatrice respectively. As they talked and talked what they wanted, Max went up to them, worsing the situation. "Colonel! There's an Absol who got off his meds again!" said Max. He then sees what Colonel is doing. "Ooh! Can you tell me when will the next newspaper come? I really want to see what's going on on the world too!" As they talked, Colonel glared to nothing, until he had enough and turned around. "One at a time! One at a time!" he yelled, scolding Kesha, Beatrice and Max, before turning to his newspaper. However, the three animals began to talk at the same time again, and this time, Colonel Snout really had enough. "That's enough!" snapped Colonel. He then pushes a bucket with his left hoof. "There you go Kesha! A bucket for you!" He continued as he got the newspaper together and put it in the basket. "Beatrice, your trophy was left in the last stall to your left! Max, Absol's medicine is with Pepper!" "Thanks Colonel!" said Beatrice. "Thanks Colonel!" said Kesha. "D'oh!" commented Max. *Later* Colonel Snout is looking at a list of things of what he has to do, when Snowflake goes up to him. "Hey Colonel! Can you take my bell to 'The Bell Corner' today?" asked Snowflake as she showed her dirty and rusty bell. "My bell needs to be cleaned and stuff." "Oh sorry Snowflake, i'm currently running late. We can always get your bell fixed tomorrow or go to that cat who lives in that alley near the farm." said Colonel Snout. "Oh alley balls!" commented Snowflake. "Alright! Don't whine! Just, put it in my left paw." said Colonel Snout, holding out his left hoof. Snowflake puts the bell on his hoof and ties it before walking off, just as August and April's ride just came. "August! April! Hurry up or you're going to miss your ride!" called Snout. "No way!" said April, one of the other cows. "It never happens!" said August, cleaning one of his horns with an antler. Oh, that only ended so well! The ride left without August and April. "Now we're all doomed." said August. Colonel Snout moaned in defeat, seemingly forced to give ride to August and April now. Max is now taking Colonel Snout to town, and he's giving August and April a ride too, with Colonel riding the cart and the hen, Duchess over Max's back, as she's coming to do shop for some groceries. As they were on way to town, August turned to April and made an ugly glare as he got his lower teeth out. "Colonel! August is making faces at me!" mooed April. "No i'm not!" protested August, before pulling one of his eyelids down and sticking his tongue out. "Colonel! He's doing it again!" protested April. August keeps on making faces at the cow beside him "August, quit it! Quit it! Hey quit it quit it quit it! COLONEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!" Just then, they stopped by a place called 'Cow Parade'. "GET... OUT!!" '''said Colonel in his demonic and scary voice as the two cows complied and left the cart. Then, Colonel leaves into the open road as August and April watched him in shock. Just then, the cart stopped by the supermarket. And they got into the market and Duchess and Colonel are getting the groceries as Max pulled the cart. "Hmmm... Popcorn..." said Duchess as she puts it into the cart. Colonel went up to a shelf and grabbed a juicebox. "Orange Juice...." he said before putting it into the cart. "Chicken and cheese pizza." he said before the pizza box into the cart. Just then, Max shook himself off, which caused some things to get off the cart by mistake. Right now, Colonel, Duchess, and Max are now at The Bell Corner. But Colonel's offer to get Snowflake's bell fixed got rejected. (Uh... sorry pig, but you got the wrong store.) said the Flareon runner of the store. (You can always go to the Bell Corner that has in Vaniville Town.) So, the three animals go to The Bell Corner in Vaniville Town, but they got the same result. "Are you sure is this bell that goat wore?" asked the male runner. "I haven't seen Snowflake for a long time." With that, Colonel was so tired and revolted that Max had to carry him to the wagon, so they can head back to the farm. '''W.I.P. Category:The Animal Army stories Category:Fanfics